Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-(-10+3t)+6(-2t+4)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-10+3t}{)} + 6(-2t+4) $ $ {10-3t} + 6(-2t+4) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 10-3t + {6(}\gray{-2t+4}{)} $ $ 10-3t {-12t+24} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3t - 12t} + {10 + 24}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-15t} + {10 + 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-15t} + {34}$ The simplified expression is $-15t+34$